Read only memory (ROM) devices allow retrieval of previously stored data but do not allow changes to the stored information. ROM devices are nonvolatile memories; i.e., stored data is not lost even when power is turned off, and a refresh function is not required. As memory storage requirements continue to increase for today's computing platforms, greater emphasis may be placed on ROM performance as well as the amount of integrated circuit die area utilized by ROM cell arrays. Larger ROM arrays may result in increased die size, thereby increasing costs.